


The Bar

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: The bar is a rowdy place, full of laughter and goodwill, the drinks flowing freely.  It’s a place to sit and rest, to share a drink with vode while you wait for others.  It’s a transition, from marching with them in life to marching with them in death.





	The Bar

The bar is a rowdy place, full of laughter and goodwill, the drinks flowing freely.  It’s a place to sit and rest, to share a drink with vode while you wait for others. It’s a transition, from marching with them in life to marching with them in death.  Everyone is healthy and young, in the prime of life, and there’s no fear anymore. 

It was always full, at the beginning.  Those who marched away at Geonosis, unwilling to go much further without their brothers.  One or two slipped away with the next battle, reunited with those they’d waited for. Even more found places at the bar - there’s always room for more.  It becomes something like routine, the turnover with each battle. Friends, brothers, lovers, partners, reuniting as they fall on the battlefield. 

Some are always there.  There’s Hevy, Cutup, and Droidbait, waiting for their squadmates.  Eventually, they’re joined by Tup - he’s shy at first, but they welcome him with open arms.  Fives joins them not long after.  _ Where’s Echo? _  They don’t get the answer to that for a long time - what passes for a long time in the in-between.  When he walks in, a cheer goes up from the whole bar, all of them more than familiar with his exploits thanks to his squadmates.  A round of drinks later, they’re gone, finally willing to take the final steps now that they can march together. 

Time passes.  More come, and even more cross over.  The regulars stay - they’re still waiting.  

The rowdy Wolfpack, Sinker, Boost, and Comet refusing to leave until their commander is there to lead them onwards, just like he always has.

A commando, too shy to give anyone their name, but waiting for their beloved.  They’re always inspection-perfect, just in case.

Cody, waiting for the captain that’s always had his back.  

Eventually, they all meet those they’re waiting for, and then there’s no one.  No one but a single clone in 501st blue, with the symbol of a fallen Republic tattooed over his face.

“I’m still waiting,” he says with a smile, “As long as it takes.”

Decades pass.  The fallen Republic is resurrected.  A New Order threatens it, but it stands strong despite it all.

And then, familiar footsteps.  

“Jesse?”

“It’s been a long time, Kixystix.”

They meet in the middle of the bar, and Jesse sweeps Kix up in his arms, lifting him into a bear hug and a breathless kiss.  

“You waited for me,” Kix whispers as they catch their breath, nuzzling one another between soft kisses.

“I promised.”  Jesse brushes another kiss to his lips.  “No matter where we go, we always come back to each other, remember?”

Kix smiles, and the decades fall away.  “Then what are we waiting for?”

They link hands, and walk out together, into the next life.

**Author's Note:**

> I sobbed over this fic, and I needed to make everyone else suffer.


End file.
